


Unveiling

by Llenia



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llenia/pseuds/Llenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The situation is no longer under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unveiling

Lee froze mid-walk to stare at his phone in shock. In a blurry mix of fear and confusion, his brain chose self-preservation and momentarily shut down.

A few seconds and a reboot later, his eyes scanned his surroundings and settled on the man who was sitting outside, wrapped in the pale brightness of the morning mist. Richard seemed indifferent to the slight chill of the air, his gaze lost in the tall trees on the eastern limit of their farm.

Lee noticed the newspaper on the table, right next to the abandoned cup of tea.  The man did not move but Lee noticed the tensing of his shoulders.

Lee found himself staring at Richard's neck, which somehow felt like a reasonable anchor option. Waiting for the other man to acknowledge his presence, he wondered whether he had ever been this afraid before. Richard's impassive profile and electric eyes did not alter in intensity as the wind blew his hair off his forehead - it had finally grown back to that perfect length that did wonders to his face. Lee noticed, powerless, that his own right hand had started to tremble.

It was a very slight shaking, subtle but undoubtedly there, and it was so out-of-character that it made Richard snap back into reality. He found his lover's hand and soothed it with soft strokes of the thumb.   
If Lee had been in control of his voice at that very moment, he probably would have asked why Rich was not freaking out. 

But no sounds came out of his mouth.

"You know it's probably my favourite place in the world", Richard remarked softly.

He had his aviators on, he had taken to wearing them more and more lately, admitting to Lee that they made him feel safe, shielding him from the public eye and helping him to get rid of some of his honesty that usually made it so hard for him to play the game. Today, it could only mean one thing: he had seen the article too. 

"No sirens, watching Mother Nature do her work," he squeezed Lee's hand again, tenderly, and added "it's good to be home with you."

How many people were reading the article at this very moment? Their eyes absently scanning the news until they got to the photos of these two actors who looked familiar.

Lee raised an eyebrow at Richard, silently begging for a sign that Richard had not gone brain dead and was indeed aware of what was happening and the impact it could have on both their lives. How could they have been so careless?

He walked to the edge of the terrace, arms wrapped around himself, clutching at the burning pain in his heart.

He was angry, he was scared, he could not process anything but the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, they should not be making the news with that, not when the world was but a theatre of atrocities. They did not matter; their love was theirs and theirs only, not to be shared with the whole world, not like that. Certainly not like that.

"I am sorry Lee, it's not what either of us wanted."

Richard had opened the newspaper, there were three photographs, resolution near perfect, the paparazzi must have been standing close and they had been completely oblivious.

Blending in as usual amongst the crowd, hats and sunglasses on, they had walked the city and agreed on a pit stop at a café by the park before heading back home. This lazy spring day had truly been beautiful. They had been alone in that little corner of the café's terrace and at one point Richard had let his hand caress Lee's neck _-first shot-_ Lee had been surprised by that semi-public display of affection but delighted and it showed in the smile he gave Richard _-second shot-_. The third shot was painfully easy, Richard had leaned halfway to Lee, and Lee had closed the distance, kissing him briefly.

Briefly yes, but there was definitely no mistaking that kiss for a friendly smooch.

"We have been lucky so far."

Above the photos, the bold headline read _"Clash of kings: Hobbit co-stars enjoy moments of complicity"_. Lee was now standing behind Richard and his eyes scanned the article for the first time, " _Lee Pace and British actor Richard Armitage shared a tender moment yesterday in New York City"_ , _"They are reported to have met in 2011 while filming Peter Jackson's Hobbit trilogy, how they have managed to keep their relationship under the radar for so long is a mystery"_ , a few details about their careers and the antagonistic nature of the parts they had played in the Hobbit before ending on " _We wish them a lifetime of happiness"_.

Richard glanced up at Lee and motioned to the chair besides him, "Sit down with me, please".

Lee's body obeyed. "Tell me", he took Lee's fingers in his again, newspaper long abandoned on his laps, "You are worried we are never going to enjoy the same freedom again?"

Worried? Lee was terrified. Paparazzi following them everywhere, restricting their every movements like criminals.

Finding his voice back, Lee whispered roughly "I am worried it simply won't be".

After a short pause, Richard smiled softly, holding his hand tightly, and Lee saw a gentle knowingness in his eyes.

It brought Lee back to that evening in Los Angeles, more than a year ago, at a media party all the Hobbit cast had been encouraged to attend. They had arrived separately as they sometimes did, to keep up appearances. 

Lee had gotten there later than Richard to find him actively engaged in a conversation with a female journalist.

And that had royally enraged him.

Brooding at the bar, Lee had told himself that it was only a game; Rich was his, he wasn't insecure, did not consider himself particularly jealous, but here tonight, he resented the fact that Richard couldn't be his in front of the whole room. And maybe seeing him with that very attractive woman bothered him. Maybe.

And so he had spent the evening by Evie’s side, drinking unreasonable amounts of vodka, his hands never far from her body. Evie who, bless her, did not mind one bit and touched back her fair share. 

Until Rich finally joined them with a smile. Too big a smile to be perfectly innocent, asking the elves if he could borrow Lee for a moment. Lee considered ignoring him, challenging Richard with his eyes.

"Follow me", was all Richard said before he walked away. Not a question, not an order, just evidence... And Lee followed, hating himself and Richard but keeping close.

Walking past the journalist lady, Lee saw the wink she gave Richard, not-so-subtle a sign that she had enjoyed his company. But Richard was oblivious to anything around him and kept walking until they reached a dimly lit back corridor. A hand roughly grabbed Lee's arm slamming him against the wall.

"Wha...", Lee tried as Richard yanked him down to attack his mouth, devouring any thought of protest he might have had.  
Lee's brain shut down and he threw himself into the kiss with a ferocity that suggested that he fully intended to reclaim what, or rather who was rightfully his, grabbing onto Richard like a lifeline until they both had to breathe and separated.

"I know what you are trying to do."

Lee was panting, heart going crazy, lips aching, parts of his brain loving the unusual roughness of Richard. 

"Fuck you Rich, you have been flirting with that woman all evening!"

"And you thought you would molest Evie to get me jealous..."

Richard dived in for another kiss but this time Lee turned his head, fully intending to not let it go further. The darkness of the hallway was a blessing and when Richard's hand went to feel Lee's face, they were met by a soft wetness.

"Oh my, you are really upset, aren’t you?"

Lee was ashamed, he was angry, he was half-drunk and trying to process a whirlwind of emotions he was not used to feeling.

"Look at you my love, you should never feel threatened by anyone, do you think what we have means so little to me?"

"What if one day you get tired of me?", Lee asked in a broken whisper

"Babe, how could I?"

"What if one day you decide you want something I can't give you?"

"That's where you're wrong Lee… I wouldn’t know how to live without you."

Lee let himself be pulled into the other man's comforting arms, like they were the only two human beings in the world, hoping, praying that Richard would never go back on his word. Kissing the top of his head, Richard whispered "together we are unstoppable" with absolute conviction.

Walking back into the room side by side, their eyes re-acclimating to the neon light, he had seen that very same look on his lover's face, paired with a smile, wise beyond measure and confident to a fault. A smile that dared anyone to contradict him, a smile that made Lee feel extremely young.

He had that look now.   
  
"Things may change yes, but I know we will be okay", Richard brought Lee back to present time.

Richard finished his cup of tea. It was cold and had been for a long while..

"We won't do anything. The people we love knew about us already, some of our fans too. Those who doubted will be fixed. We knew we could not hide forever. And even if I wish I could protect you, it is out now. I love you and nothing is ever going to destroy this. I know we will be okay."  
  
Lee studied Richard for a moment, wondering just how and when the man had changed so much. The sun had finally pierced through the mist and he felt warmth engulf him.

Lee knew in his heart that Richard was probably right. Things were going to change; they were going to become a symbol. They would hang low for a time, but in the end they would be fine. Lee took Richard's hand as they made their way inside. 

The world could wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written almost a year ago. And then life got in the way. Comments and constructive feedback much appreciated!


End file.
